In a wireless network, received signal strength at a receiver can be determined by various factors including transmit antenna gain, receive antenna gain, and/or radio frequency (RF) attenuation mechanisms such as distance-dependent path loss, shadowing, and multi-path fading. Effective transmit antenna gain for a radio link can be based on relative (horizontal and vertical) angles of the receiver with respect to a transmit antenna of a transmitting cell. Therefore, an effective gain of the transmit antenna can be changed by adjusting a tilt value of the transmit antenna, which can change the received signal strength at the receiver.